Drilling and completing well bores in subterranean formations using tubular strings can be accomplished easier if the tubular string is prevented from fully eccentering and generally contacting or lying against the borehole wall. Devices, which are frequently referred to as centralizers, are used to reduce eccentricity or centralize the tubular string within the borehole. Centralizing devices are configured to economically meet a variety of drilling and completion applications.
Several types of devices have been used to centralize a tubular string in casing. For example, a bow spring has been used that includes a metal strip shaped like a hunting bow and can be attached to a tool or to the outside of casing. Bow-spring outer diameter (OD) centralizers are typically used to keep tubing in the center of a well bore or casing (i.e., centralized) prior to and during a cement job.
Although many centralizer devices are currently available, many of the centralizers have a minimum compressed diameter that limits the environments in which they can be deployed in. In particular, when equipment is contained within tubing, and has to pass through constricted diameters, it is difficult to find centralizers that can centralize the equipment within the tubing due to the compressed diameter of the tubing.
A need exists for a centralizer that can be used in applications in which a typical centralizer cannot be used. More specifically, a need exists for a centralizer that can be used for equipment that has to be passed through tubing that has a reduced diameter or constricted area.